


龙龄/燎原烈火 ABO

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *非典型ABO*哭包龙
Kudos: 44





	龙龄/燎原烈火 ABO

-  
张九龄接到王九龙打来的第三个电话的时候，刚刚在车库把车停好。地下的信号向来不佳，光听断续的弱电流声里传来的隐约啜泣就觉得大事不妙，他一面放柔了声调试图安抚，一边加快了上楼的步伐。

像是在水壶里打翻了装满速溶咖啡的铁罐儿，过于浓郁的苦咖气味从虚掩的门缝里渗透出来，直直钻进已标记的Omega毫无防备的鼻腔。alpha携着情欲燥热的信息素刺激脆弱的感官，颈间的腺体开始发热发烫，搀扶着门把几是一瞬软了腿儿。

他咬了咬牙推开房门，暖黄光笼罩的两人房间里进了贼似得狼藉一片，衣柜大大敞开着，花绿的衣服跟小山一般高高堆起，而咖啡味儿的发源地正把自个儿揉成团埋在大堆衣服里头，鼻头哭得红扑扑的，眼角还挂着串泪，听到师哥走近的步子才肯从让人安定的气味里头抬起脑袋，眨巴着水汪的眼睛像只十分听主人话的大狗狗。

披着羊皮的狼崽子装模作样起来自是一副谁都无法抗拒的乖乖态，大长的毛绒白尾巴病恹恹耷拉着在地上随着眨眼动作一左一右的摇晃。见识过狼变的骇人，不光丢了一生只有一次的标记机会还差点栽在他身上的张九龄不敢妄下定论。

眼眶里的金豆子不要钱似得往下掉，通红的鼻子一抽一抽冒出个鼻涕泡儿来。平日里欺负自己手到擒来的师弟陡然卸下一切防备，成了敏感脆弱得只能仗着汲取自个信息素博得些分安慰的可怜小狗。

张九龄长叹了口气自道没法儿，挪着步子蹲到丧气的师弟跟前试图把他从衣服堆里头扒拉出来。甜酒沁人的滋味一点一点自腺体当中释放，王九龙抬起了脑袋，顶着哭红的眸子迷糊着往人手掌心里蹭，只两三下就击溃了师哥最后一道防线。

充斥着酒香咖啡味儿的衣物被展匀平铺在地上，扑在师哥身上的王九龙仿佛得到了一块垂涎已久的珍馐五花，呜咽声化为喉头急躁的呼噜，泪水模糊了视线望不清大概，犬齿叼着人颈后的嫩皮咬得生疼。

欲火难捱的师弟急得眼眶又红上两分，喑哑的嗓如同糙砺的砂纸，狠狠打磨过他心上仅存的棱角。

“哥…怎么才来，我好想你。”

张九龄领着师弟的脑袋送上自己鼓胀的腺体，利牙当即就不经思考地划破肌皮咬了上去，滚烫的热流携着原始情欲，自皮肉相契处流经全身。眼尾满溢的生理泪硬生咽回心底，他不受控制地打了个抖，随即伸长了胳膊紧紧拥住身上的施暴者。

至少心与心相贴的此刻，你属于我。

一口全不足以抒解筑巢期所带来的情潮。王九龙难耐地粗喘，凉丝丝的眼泪蹭了师哥满脖满颈，灼热性器隔着裤头布料顶在他同样情动的胯间，昏沉的脑袋一个劲拱着人胸膛汲取安定的气息，找不到情绪的发泄口。张九龄探着手解开阻碍动作的裤带，浓郁的苦咖气味登时与甜酒交缠着盈满了整个房间。

敏感得分泌情液的甬道湿滑一片，早已做好了接纳性事的准备。张九龄作为一个合格的情人与兄长，色不外显，骚不露骨，偏偏无时不刻不牵动王九龙那根把控欲望的弦。他通红的眼底照映师哥幼态的圆颊，一掬爱欲交融的清泪里，烫物什顶开穴口软肉纠缠直抵入柔嫩内壁，挤出滑腻黏液顺臀缝蜿蜒淌向腰窝，留下淫靡水痕。

张九龄仰抬着颈子平复一般喘气，水汽氤氲的眸里晃过师弟不安紧蹙的眉心。他敞开酸软的大腿作无声邀请，发颤的胳膊抬起轻柔抚过人泪渍湿凉的脸庞，抚平了眉中。

“楠楠，我在。”

攒着哭音的粗喘声戛然而止，浪潮翻涌的情欲里忽显一丝清明。王九龙唇角开合翕动还是没说出什么，深埋热穴的硬实家伙抵着壁上柔嫩的敏感滞留片刻，随即攥着腰肢摆弄长腿将师哥整个翻转过来。绝对占有的后入姿势堂堂宣誓主权，alpha的大掌按着他上窜的窄胯往后方拖拽着迎合交合动作，回回全根没入拍击抽送出白沫水渍。

沉沦性事拔高到要人无法抗拒的地步。张九龄胡乱抓着身下揉得皱乱的衣衫，绕是咬唇也关不住脱口而出的呻吟。

“师哥，九龄，元儿。”身后的师弟衔住了饱满的耳垂，烫热情话伴着哭过之后的浓重鼻音直溜钻进耳道，教人分不清孰真孰假。

“我爱你。”

仨字一同往常，而这次他依然选择深信不疑。

无辜的omega被身强体壮的alpha压着连做了三回，浊液糟蹋了一地的衣裳。

扛过了第一波情热，张九龄顶着酸痛难忍的腰肢拥住体温仍旧偏高的师弟，两人在快被蹂躏成烂干菜的衣服堆里面对面交换着粗气。他抚着王九龙哭肿的两眼，脑内走马灯一般回想方才帧帧画面，凑前吻住那苦咖味儿的唇瓣，轻咬着唇角打趣似得柔声含糊半句。

“你说话算话吗？”

就算希望渺茫，也要铆劲一试。

“我爱你。”师弟含水的眸里满满倒映着自己希冀的目光，他捧起自己的脸颊，虔诚又珍惜地印上一吻。

“不论从前往后。”


End file.
